The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section. For example, it relates to a method and apparatus for collectively changing components and a truck thereof to be applied to a component supply section of an objective working machine which uses a component supply cassette for feeding one-by-one a variety of minute components to be mounted to an electronic circuit board to supply them for use, thereby collectively changing components in units of a specified number of component supply cassettes.
When mounting electronic components onto electronic circuit boards, it is required to supply a number of electronic components at high speed.
Therefore, as a method of supplying electronic components, or in particular minute electronic components at high speed, there has been conventionally known a component supply cassette which handles minute components as so-called taping components formed by storing components in a number of component storing sections that are arranged in one direction of a storage tape and opened at a surface side. Thereafter, a covering tape is attached to the storage tape and it peels off the covering tape while feeding the taping components at a specified pitch to release each component storing section in a component supply position. This allows the component released in the component supply position to be taken out by a suction nozzle or the like for use.
On the other hand, as a substitute for it, there has been used a component supply cassette which stores a variety of components such as minute electronic components in a bulk cassette. The supply cassette then stirs up the components in a turbulence chamber by air while supplying the components into the turbulence chamber. The components that have been directed in a specified direction are transferred into a component feed path, and are fed to a specified component supply position by air while being aligned in a line in the component feed path to subject the components to use.
FIG. 27 shows a mounter A which uses such component supply cassettes B. This mounter A is to mount an electronic component xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d onto a printed board xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d. A number of component supply cassettes B are arranged laterally in series corresponding to the number of types of electronic components xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d necessary for the mounter A on a component supply table xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d which serves as a component supply section provided beside the mounter A. The component supply unit B that is retaining the electronic component xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d of the type required each time is moved to the component supply position opposite to the mounter A.
The shown component supply cassette B is a type that uses a taping component. Including a component supply cassette of a type that feeds components from a bulk cassette while aligning them by air and the like, a cassette width C is set to, for example, about 16 mm. About 60 units of such cassettes are arranged in series on the component supply table xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d to be used properly at need.
For the above proper use, the component supply table xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d reciprocates the approximately 60 seriately arranged units of the component supply cassettes B in a direction in which they are arranged (i.e., in the x-direction in the figure). This shifts the required component supply cassette B to the component supply position.
The mounter A sucks each electronic component b that has been supplied from the component supply cassette B and placed in the component supply position by a suction nozzle xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d provided at a component mounting head xe2x80x9cdxe2x80x9d to mount the component onto the printed board xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d. The printed board xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d is placed on an X-Y table xe2x80x9cfxe2x80x9ds as to be capable of moving in two directions of x and y that are perpendicular to each other, and is subjected to movement control in the two directions of x and y. Therefore, the electronic components xe2x80x9cbxe2x80x9d transferred to the mounting position as sucked by the suction nozzle xe2x80x9cexe2x80x9d can be mounted at a specified position on the printed board xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d.
When the components in the component supply cassette B are depleted or when the type of required component is to be changed, the component supply cassette B placed on the component supply table xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d is removed and replaced by a new component supply cassette B.
In order to surely supply the components from each component supply cassette, it is required to correctly position each component supply cassette B on the component supply table xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d and constantly correctly position the cassette corresponding to the component selection in the component supply position. Therefore, each component supply cassette B is provided with a positioning pin xe2x80x9cpxe2x80x9d as shown in FIG. 27. By being engaged with a positioning hole (not shown) provided on a support surface of the component supply table xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d, the pin is correctly positioned in height, depth and width. A reel setting portion is received from below by a corrugated guide xe2x80x9cqxe2x80x9d provided at a portion of the component supply table xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d as shown in FIG. 28 to prevent the possible transverse vibration.
However, if the component supply cassette B is positioned one by one, it takes much time and labor, and this results in a low working efficiency. Furthermore, the operation of the objective working machine is stopped during this time, so that the productivity of the electronic circuit board or the like is lowered. Particularly in the case of a high-speed objective working machine or in the case of an objective working machine which simultaneously produces two electronic circuit boards, a high component consumption rate results. Therefore, it is desired to further increase the efficiency of the component changing procedure.
For the above reasons, a conventional cassette changing rack xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d as shown in FIG. 28 can be loaded with a number of component supply cassettes B to collectively handle them in changing each component supply cassette B on the component supply table xe2x80x9cc.xe2x80x9d This changing rack is able to be mounted on and dismounted from the component supply table xe2x80x9cc.xe2x80x9d The cassette changing rack xe2x80x9cixe2x80x99xe2x80x9d serves to be carried by, mounted on and dismounted from the component supply table xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d while being loaded with a specified number of component supply cassettes arranged in series in a widthwise, direction, positioned, and retained. The changing rack xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d is positioned by engaging a clamp arm xe2x80x98xe2x80x9cjxe2x80x9d as shown in FIG. 28 with a part of the component supply table xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d in the mounting stage.
With the above arrangement, it is proper to preparatorily perform the loading and changing of the component supply cassettes B in the cassette changing rack xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d regardless of the mounting of the rack xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d to the component supply table xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d and change it for the cassette changing rack xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d mounted already on the component supply table xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d at the required point of time, so that the working efficiency increases.
However, according to the above-mentioned conventional art collective changing method, when handling the cassette changing rack xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d, the operator lifts up its whole body by a pair of left and right carrying handles xe2x80x9ckxe2x80x9d provided at the cassette changing rack xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d, carries it, and performs mounting and dismounting of the base at the component supply table xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d. Therefore, the seriate number of the component supply cassettes B that can be handled collectively is limited in weight to about 10 kg, and this also leads to a limitation in weight to a seriated ten small-size component supply cassettes B. Furthermore, since the whole body is heavy and bulky, it is uneasy to handle, and much labor is required for the positioning work. Consequently, no reduction in time corresponding to the seriated number of cassettes collectively handled can be achieved and consequently about 30 minutes are taken, so that a further increase in efficiency is required. Furthermore, the positioning by the clamp arm xe2x80x9cjxe2x80x9d is hardly effective throughout the whole body of the cassette changing rack xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d. In addition, because the cassette changing rack xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d loaded with the component supply cassettes B is heavy and uneasy to handle, the positioning by the clamp arm xe2x80x9cjxe2x80x9d tends to be rough, so that an inaccurate positioning tends to create problems in component supply.
Furthermore, if the diameter of the reel to be set is increased due to a dimensional increase of the taping components to be handled by the component supply cassette, the total weight and size of the component supply cassette to be handled are further increased. Therefore, such components cannot be handled with the cassette changing rack xe2x80x9cixe2x80x9d, meaning that only the conventional way of individually positioning and mounting of the cassettes to the component supply table xe2x80x9ccxe2x80x9d is left. Consequently, the working efficiency is not increased at all.
Accordingly, the present invention is intended to solve the aforementioned issues, and has an object to provide a method and apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section. A truck thereof is also provided that is capable of collectively handling a greater amount of component supply cassettes while receiving less influence due to the size of the cassettes so as to allow the cassettes to be changed easily in a short time with sure positioning satisfied.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, the 1st aspect of the present invention provides a method of collectively changing components at a component supply section in which a number of component accommodating members for accommodating components (e.g., for use in feeding components one by one) are arranged in series at a component supply section of an objective working machine. Components are supplied from a component accommodating member corresponding to components required each time to the objective working machine. The components required are collectively changed or replenished on account of alteration of components and depletion of components due to consumption of the components, and every transfer rack is loaded with a specified number of component accommodating members which are individually positioned and supported. The transfer rack loaded with a seriate number of component accommodating members to be handled collectively is carried and passed to the component supply section for timely execution of withdrawal of the transfer rack from the component supply section and in order delivery of the transfer rack to the component supply section to change the component accommodating members at the component supply section, and the transfer rack delivered to the component supply section is positioned by operating at the component supply section an automatic positioning means in a direction in which it is loaded and unloaded and in a direction perpendicular to the direction in which it is loaded and unloaded.
In the modification of the 1st aspect, the transfer rack loaded with the seriate number of component accommodating members to be handled collectively is carried as retained in a truck while being able to be taken in and out. The transfer rack is passed between the truck and the component supply section for timely execution of withdrawal of the transfer rack from the component supply section to the truck and delivery of the transfer rack to the component supply section to change the component accommodating members at the component supply section.
The 2nd aspect of the invention provides a method for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 1st aspect of the invention. The component supply section includes two portions each equipped with a required seriate number of component accommodating members for supplying components to the objective working machine. While using one of the portions for supplying components, the other is made to stand by to be able to be used for changing the component accommodating members.
The 3rd aspect of the invention also provides a method for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 1st aspect of the invention. The seriate number of component accommodating members to be handled collectively is the required seriate number of component accommodating members for supplying components to the objective working machine.
The 4th aspect of the invention also provides a method for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 1st aspect of the invention. The seriate number of component accommodating members to be handled collectively is a unit division seriate number of component accommodating members of the required seriate number of component accommodating members for supplying components to the objective working machine.
The 5th aspect of the invention also provides a method for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 1st aspect of the invention. A change of the transfer rack at the component supply section is automatically detected. Upon the occurrence of the change, propriety of the components in each component accommodating member loaded in the transfer rack after the change is automatically decided.
The 6th aspect of the invention provides a method for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 5th aspect, wherein the decision of propriety is executed upon all component accommodating members.
The 7th aspect of the invention also provides a method for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 5th aspect of the invention. The decision of propriety is executed by using component information preparatorily stored in the transfer rack corresponding to the components stored in the component accommodating member loaded in the transfer rack.
The 8th aspect of the invention also provides a method for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 5th aspect of the invention, wherein the component information is stored in a storage means capable of reading and writing.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, the 9th aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section. The apparatus comprises a component supply section which is equipped with a number of seriately arranged component accommodating members for feeding components (e.g., for use in feeding components one by one, so that they can be positioned, loaded and unloaded) and operates to supply components from a component accommodating member corresponding to the components required each time by an objective working machine. The apparatus also comprises a transfer rack loaded with component accommodating members so that they can be individually positioned, loaded and unloaded, and the transfer rack is able to collectively handle them.
In a modification of the 9th aspect, the apparatus further comprises a truck capable of moving with the transfer rack carried thereon. A guide means is provided at the component supply section and the truck for allowing the transfer rack pass between them for loading and unloading the transfer rack.
The 10th aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 9th aspect of the invention. The component supply section has a positioning means for automatically positioning a received transfer rack in a direction in which the transfer rack is loaded and unloaded, and in direction perpendicular to the direction in which the transfer rack is loaded and unloaded.
In a modification of the 10th aspect, the truck has a retaining means for retaining the received transfer rack and a height adjusting means for adjusting in height the received transfer rack.
The 11th aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 10th aspect of the invention. A height detecting means for detecting a relation in height of a transfer rack support section relative to the component supply section of the objective working machine is also provided.
The 12th aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 10th aspect of the invention. The positioning means at the component supply section comprises a front end portion receiving member which receives a front end portion of the transfer rack in a specified receiving position, and a first pressure member which protrudes into and retracts from a path in which the transfer rack is loaded and unloaded. The first pressure member operates to pressure the transfer rack from behind against the front end portion receiving member to position the transfer rack in a direction in which the transfer rack is loaded and unloaded, and to release the positioning effected by the pressure. The positioning means also comprises a side surface portion receiving member which is provided at a side of the path in which the transfer rack is loaded and unloaded. The receiving member operates to receive a side portion of the transfer rack in a specified position. In addition, the positioning means comprises a second pressure member which pressures the transfer rack against the side surface portion receiving member from the opposite side to position the transfer rack in a direction perpendicular to the direction in which the transfer, rack is loaded and unloaded.
The 13th aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 12th aspect of the invention, wherein the first pressure member is a lever member and the second pressure member is an eccentric shaft.
The 14th aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 12th aspect of the invention. The transfer rack has portions comprised of roller members for the abutment thereof against the front end portion receiving member and the first pressure member.
The 15th aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 9th aspect of the invention. The component supply section has guide rollers for guiding the transfer rack from both sides with play to a specified receiving position.
The 16th aspect of the invention also provides an apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 9th aspect of the invention. The component supply section has a positioning support section for supporting the received transfer rack so that the transfer rack is positioned at a specified height, and has a loading/unloading guide section for guiding the loading and unloading of the transfer rack by lifting the transfer rack from the positioning support section in loading and unloading the transfer rack.
The 17th aspect of the invention also provides an apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 9th aspect of the invention. A storage means is provided for storing component information regarding the type of component stored in each component accommodating member provided at the transfer rack, or of each component accommodating member supported on it. An installation/removal detecting means is also provided for detecting the installation or removal of the transfer rack with respect to the component supply section. A decision means is provided for deciding whether or not the transfer rack is changed based on the detection by the installation/removal detecting means and for deciding whether the component is suitable based on the component information stored in the storage means when the transfer rack is changed.
The 18th aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 17th aspect of the invention. A mode selecting means is provided for selecting between a variety of decision modes such as a mode of not deciding the propriety of each component, a mode of deciding all component accommodating members, and a mode of deciding only required accommodating members. The decision means executes a decision in a selected mode.
The 19th aspect of the invention provides an apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section according to the 17th aspect of the invention, wherein the storage means is capable of reading and writing.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, the 20th aspect of the invention provides a transfer rack which is loaded with a specified number of component accommodating members positioned and supported individually. The transfer rack comprises a storage means for storing component information regarding the type of component and the like stored in each supported component accommodating member.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, the 21st aspect of the invention provides a truck for collectively changing components at a component supply section. The truck comprises a main body having running wheels, and the main body is provided with a guide means for guiding the transfer rack in passing the transfer rack by loading and unloading the transfer rack at a component supply section of an objective working machine. The truck also comprises a retaining means for retaining the transfer rack received on the guide means.
The 22nd aspect of the invention provides a truck according to the 21st aspect of the invention, further comprising a stopper means for preventing the main body from running on the running wheels.
The 23rd aspect of the invention provides a truck according to the 21st aspect of the invention, further comprising a connecting means for connecting the component supply section with the main body in a state in which the main body is put in a specified positional relation with the component supply section of the objective working machine.
The 24th aspect of the invention provides a truck according to the 21st aspect of the invention, further comprising a height adjusting means for adjusting in height a transfer rack support section.
Examples of the component accommodating member are a tray or a component supply cassette. Specifically, in embodiments of the present invention described later, a component supply cassette corresponds to one example of the component accommodating member.
According to the above construction of the method and apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section of the 1st and 9th aspects of the invention, a number of component supply cassettes are arranged seriately at the component supply section of the objective working machine. When operating the supply cassette corresponding to the component required each time by the objective working machine in order to supply the required component to the objective working machine for the execution of the change of components and the supply of components depleted due to consumption, a specified number of component supply cassettes are handled in a lot with the transfer rack loaded with the component supply cassettes that are individually positioned and supported for the collective change.
In the above case, the transfer rack is carried in the truck while being able to be taken in and out of the truck. Therefore, even when the seriate number of component supply cassettes to be loaded in the transfer rack is great and the cassettes are large, bulky and heavy, the transfer rack can be easily moved together with the truck without being influenced by these factors. Furthermore, the transfer rack loaded with the component supply cassettes is passed between the truck and the component supply section to timely execute the withdrawal of the transfer rack from the component supply section onto the truck and the delivery of the transfer rack to the component supply section for the collective change of the component supply cassettes. Therefore, also in the collective change operation, the weight and bulkiness of the transfer rack loaded with the component supply cassettes exert almost no influence on the operator. Consequently, the collective change of components can be achieved easily and speedily without being limited by the seriate number, size and weight of the component supply cassettes to be handled collectively. This is helpful in further increasing the operation speed and the working efficiency of the objective working machine.
Futhermore, particularly in accordance with the 1st aspect of the invention, the transfer rack delivered to the component supply section is automatically positioned in the direction in which it is loaded and unloaded and in the direction perpendicular to the direction in which it is loaded and unloaded by operating the automatic positioning means. Therefore, the positioning can be achieved surely in the two directions without individual differences, and can be achieved speedily because of the automatic operation. Therefore, also in this point, the working efficiency increases and the possible trouble due to a deficiency in supplying components can be solved.
Furthermore, particularly in accordance with the 9th aspect of the invention, the guide means provided at the component supply section and the truck guide the loading and unloading of the transfer rack when passing it between them. Therefore, the loading and unloading of the transfer rack for the passing can be smoothly achieved without hitching, and this allows the working efficiency to be further increased.
According to the above construction of the method for collectively changing components at a component supply section of the 2nd aspect of the present invention, the two component supply sections are each provided with a seriate number of component supply cassettes required for supplying components to the objective working machine. While supplying the components to the objective working machine by one component supply section, the other component supply section is put in the standby state so that it can perform a collective change of components without influencing the work at the objective working machine for the preparation for supplying subsequent components. Therefore, the change of components at the objective working machine can be accomplished by only switching the use of the component supply sections. Therefore, the possible loss time at the objective working machine can be suppressed to the minimum, and the collective change of the component supply cassettes can be easily achieved in minimal time.
Furthermore, according to the above construction of the method for collectively changing components at a component supply section of the 3rd aspect of the invention, number of component supply cassettes to be handled collectively in changing the components is the seriate number of cassettes for supplying the components to the objective working machine. Therefore, the collective change of cassettes for the change and supply of the components to be supplied to the objective working machine can be achieved at once in a short time. According to the 4th aspect of the invention, the seriate number is a unit division seriate number of the seriate number of the cassettes for supplying components to the objective working machine. Therefore, even when the seriate number of cassettes for supplying components to the objective working machine is great, the collective change work can be easily achieved in several installments.
According to the above construction of the method for collectively changing components at a component supply section of the 5th aspect of the invention, based on any one of the 1st through 4th aspects of the invention, when the transfer rack is changed at the component supply section, this is automatically detected. Then the propriety of the component in each component supply cassette loaded in the transfer rack after the change is automatically determined upon the detection. Therefore, the propriety of the component after the change is not required to be decided manually each time. This prevents the possible deficiency of the objective product supplied with improper components and the objective work due to the inexecution, neglect or failure of the determination. Consequently, the quality can be stabilized and the yield can be increased.
According to the above construction of the method for collectively changing components at a component supply section of the 6th aspect of the invention, based on the 5th aspect of the invention, the determination of the propriety is further executed on all the component supply cassettes. Therefore, such a failure as the supply of improper components can be prevented in regard to every one of the components changed collectively.
According to the above construction of the method for collectively changing components at a component supply section of the 7th aspect of the invention, based on either one of the 5th and 6th aspects of the invention, the determination of the propriety of each component in collectively changing components in a number of component supply cassettes by the transfer rack is executed based on the component information stored in the transfer rack. Accordingly, there is no need to store the component information in every component supply cassette, and it is only required to intensively store the component information by storing it or executing a similar operation in a storage means at the transfer rack that handles them collectively. Therefore, the positioning can be executed once also by reading the component information of each component supply cassette, and this is convenient and increases the operation speed.
According to the above construction of the method for collectively changing components at a component supply section of the 8th aspect of the invention, based on any one of the 5th through 7th aspects of the invention, the component information is stored in the storage means which is capable of reading and writing. Therefore, even when the type of component to be handled is changed, the method can cope with it, and information regarding the number of components to be used and the number of remaining components consequent upon the component supply and the like can be managed together.
According to the above construction of the apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section of the 10th aspect of the invention, similarly to the 1st and 9th aspects of the invention, the transfer rack loaded with the component supply cassettes so that they can be positioned, loaded and unloaded can be surely positioned in a short time without individual differences in the two directions by using the automatic positioning means at the component supply section. Furthermore, the truck can retain the, received transfer rack by using the retaining means. Therefore, the truck can easily and speedily handle the transfer rack without the transfer rack falling off when it is carried on the truck. Furthermore, the transfer rack is adjusted in height on the truck, so that when passing the transfer rack between the truck and the component supply section, both of them coincide with each other in height. Therefore, the transfer rack can be loaded and unloaded easily and smoothly.
According to the above construction of the apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section of the 11th aspect of the invention, based on the 10th aspect of the invention, the relation in height between the component supply section and the transfer rack support section can be further determined by the detection means. Therefore, the relation in height between the component supply section and the transfer rack supported on the truck can be made to coincide with each other easily and correctly so that the transfer rack can pass between them smoothly.
According to the above construction of the apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section of the 12th aspect of the invention, based on either one of the 10th and 11th aspects of the invention, the component supply section easily achieves the delivery of the transfer rack to the specified position because the front end portion of the transfer rack is made to be received against the front end portion receiving member of the positioning means. The state of delivery to the specified position can be surely retained by the positioning of the transfer rack in the direction in which it is loaded and unloaded between the first pressure member and the front end portion receiving member. By further retaining the transfer rack between the second pressure member and the side surface receiving member in the direction perpendicular to the direction in which it is loaded and unloaded, the transfer rack can be surely positioned in the position specified by the side surface receiving member.
According to the above construction of the component supply apparatus of the 13th aspect of the invention, based on the 12th aspect of the invention, the first pressure member comprises a lever member. By this arrangement, the first pressure member can be made to easily retreat from the loading/unloading path of the transfer rack when it is t in use so that it exerts no influence on the loading and unloading operations. The second pressure member comprises an eccentric shaft, and it is placed in a position where it exerts no influence on the loading and unloading of the transfer rack. The second pressure member surely positions the transfer rack that is delivered to the specified position its eccentric operation at need in the direction perpendicular to the direction in which the transfer rack loaded and unloaded, and the positioning can be leased.
According to the above construction of the apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section of the 14th aspect of the invention, based on either one of the 12th and 13th aspects, the portions of the transfer rack in contact with the front end portion receiving member and the first pressure member are each implemented by a roller member. Even in a state in which the transfer rack is securely positioned between them in the direction in which it is loaded and unloaded, the movement of the transfer rack in the direction perpendicular to the direction in which it is loaded and unloaded is tolerated by the rolling of the roller member. With this arrangement, the positioning of the transfer rack in the direction perpendicular to the direction in which it is loaded and unloaded by the front end portion receiving member and the second pressure member not hindered so as to allow the correct positioning to be rely achieved.
According to the above construction of the apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section of the 15th aspect of the invention, based on any one of the 9th through 14th aspects, the component supply section further guides the loading and unloading of the transfer rack with play from both sides by means of the guide rollers. With this arrangement, the transfer rack is allowed to be easily loaded and unloaded without serious rattling or directional disorder with a margin given to the operation of loading and unloading the transfer rack. In the state in which the transfer rack is delivered to the specified position, no serious displacement occurs in position and posture. With this arrangement, the transfer rack can be smoothly positioned while being corrected in the specified position and posture.
According to the above construction of the apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section of the 16th aspect of the vention, based on any one of the 9th through 15th aspects the invention, the component supply section surely retains the received transfer rack in the positioning support section so as to allow the transfer rack to be surely positioned at a specified height. In loading and unloading the transfer rack, the loading/unloading guide section guides the loading and unloading of the transfer rack by momentarily lifting the transfer rack from the positioning support section. With this arrangement, the transfer rack is loaded and unloaded without being influenced by the secure support structure for the positioning, and the positioning support section can be prevented from wearing in an early stage.
According to the above construction of the apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section of the 17th aspect of the invention, based on any one of the 9th through 16th aspects, an effect similar to that of the 5th aspect of the invention can be produced by any of the component information stored in the storage means provided at the transfer rack or each component supply cassette supported on the storage rack.
According to the above construction of the apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section of the 18th aspect of the invention, based on the 17th aspect of the invention, the mode selecting means selects between a variety of decision modes such as a mode of not deciding the propriety of each component, a mode of deciding all component supply cassettes and a mode of deciding only required ones. Therefore, the possible wasteful decision of the propriety of components can be prevented by the selection according to the actual circumstances.
According to the above construction of the apparatus for collectively changing components at a component supply section of the 19th aspect of the invention, based on either one of the 17th and 18th aspects of the invention, the component information is stored in the storage means capable of reading and writing as in the 8th aspect of the invention. Therefore, even when the component to be handled is changed, the apparatus can cope with it, and information regarding the number of components to be used and the number of remaining components due to the component supply and the like can be managed together.
According to the above construction of the transfer rack of the 20th aspect of the invention, when collectively handling the components that are positioned and supported in the specified number of component supply cassettes for the change, the decision of the propriety of the components after the change is executed by the component information stored in the transfer rack itself similar to the 7th aspect of the invention. With this arrangement, there is no need to store the component information in every component supply cassette, and the component information is only required to be intensively stored as stored in one storage means. Therefore, the positioning can be executed once also in reading the component information of each component supply cassette, and this is convenient and increases the operation speed.
According to the above construction of the truck of the 21st aspect of the invention, the transfer rack loaded with a specified seriate number of component supply cassettes can be put on the truck so that the transfer rack can be easily taken in and out by the guide means. While retaining the transfer rack with the retaining means to prevent it from falling off, the truck can run smoothly on the running wheels provided at its main body so as to move freely.
According to the above construction of the truck of the 22nd aspect of the invention, based on the 21st aspect of the invention, the stopper means is further operated to prevent the movement of the main body on the running wheels and stabilize the main body in the specified position. With this arrangement, the collective change of a number of component supply cassettes by the transfer rack at the component supply section and the change section can be easily and stably achieved without any trouble.
According to the above construction of the truck of the 23rd aspect of the invention, based on either one of the 21st and 22nd aspects of the invention, when the truck is put in the specified positional relation with the component supply section of the objective working machine, the component supply section is further connected with the main body by the connecting means to allow the positional relation between them to be surely retained. Therefore, the operation of changing a heavy transfer rack loaded with a number of component supply cassettes can be achieved easily and smoothly without any trouble such as hitching.